Killer, Secrets, And Love
by Sky-Angel14
Summary: Bella lives in a land where all the girls are trained to be killers and in another land all the men are trained to be killers, Edward and Bella are the best killers there are, and they're both royalty, with love happen between them? Please read!


**This is my second fanfiction and I'm still writing my first so please be nice.**

**TEAM EDWARD!**

**I don't own Twilight I just wish I do.**

Chapter 1: Getting Ready For The Ball

Bella's POV.

I am the princess of The Land Of The Lady Killers. In this land the woman are trained to be expert killers, and spies. I am the princess and the best Lady Killer there is.

I fingered my locket, females are given lockets at birth and males are given rings, the way people in my world find there mates is that we just see them, and out locket/ring changes to represent your relationship and it's like you are theirs and they are yours for forever. We can live forever, looking young it ranges from 17-22, if we aren't killed, die from a sickness or some thing. And you can never, not even in death, take your locket or ring off.

The neighboring kingdom is known as The Land Of The Men Killers, meaning the men are trained to be expert killers and spies as well.

We are in a war right now, thanks to my father. He's a monster; he forces the girls to become his weapons. He takes some one you care about usually your mate or parents and forces you to be his weapon, forever or until you die. He took my own mother, his wife to force me to be his nest weapon.

Some of us are born with a extra power, mine is a shield, it blocks all mental ability's, I can hold it around other people for days on end, it's always around me, I can push it off of me for only sort periods of time, the farthest I have spread it is 100 miles, it get bigger every day. Every one feels different to me; I can always tell who some one is under my shield.

My best friends are Alice, she can see into the future but she only sees what path you're on, which is decided by your decisions. Then there is Rosalie she is the human reincarnation of pure beauty, at least that's what Alice and I like to call her. Then there is Esme she is a little older than all of us she's 22, Alice is 17 ½, Rosalie's 18, and I'm 17.

Tonight there is a ball at The Land Of Men Killers, I want to meet my mate but at the same time I dread it, because it would just put him in more danger.

I sighed, then suddenly some one grabbed my hand I acted instinctively and jumped away and drew one of my hidden knifes.

Alice started laughing. "I didn't know it was possible to sneak up on you Bella."

I sighed, I haven't smiled in a very long time, and I can't remember when it was really. Every one else handles better then me, but they can see the ones that my father has in imprisoned every day, if I'm lucky if I see my mother once a month.

"I was just thinking." I said my voice was uncaring as usual.

Alice sighed. "Bella, you need to stop thinking that every thing is hopeless, there is always hope, some how we will brake away from your father, till then I'm getting you ready for the ball." She said and started pulling me into me into my room.

I sighed, Alice loves to shop and play dress up.

I think that my last sigh pushed Alice over the edge. She spun around and japed her right pointing finger in my face. "Isabella Marie Swan, stop it! Your mother would not want you to be like this! She would want you to be fighting back, trying! For you to be happy, that is what she would want! No, that _is_ what she _wants_!" She yelled at me. "So try to be happy! Try to fight back! Please if not for me, Rosalie, and Esme, but then at least do it for your mother!" She yelled at me tears coming to her eyes.

I hung my head, and then barely nodded, "I'll try, but no promises." I told her in a small voice. What she had said about my mom was a low blow, but it was true.

She sighed and rolled her eyes "Guess that's the best I'm going to get. I don't suppose that I could get you to like shopping and dressing up."

I rolled my eyes and said. "Let's do reasonable things like, oh I don't know, over throw the king."

Alice started laughing, "I guess." She said in between laughs.

The Rosalie and Esme walked up, "Why are you laughing, Alice?"

"Bella made a joke." She said in between laughs.

They all looked shocked and then looked at each other then back at Alice and I. "…Bella… made… a… joke…?" They asked shocked.

I rolled my eyes, "Give me some more credit will you, my father doesn't have me under his thumb, not completely at least." I said.

They smiled at me. "I'm glad." Said Esme.

Rosalie smirked, "Now we can get you and us ready for the ball."

I groaned, I hate balls or any kind of dancing, it's just so boring. They started laughing when I groaned. Alice grabbed my hand again and dragged me into my room to get me ready for the ball.

A few hours later, alone with hundreds of complaints and 'please stop's' and 'I don't want to go's' later. We where all ready for the ball.

I was wearing a dark blue floor length dress, it hugged my torso until my hips, and then it fanned out around my legs. I was a v-neck, it didn't show too much, but enough to look pretty. The sleeves also hugged my arms, but fanned out at the wrist. Alice some how talked me into wearing sliver stiletto high heals. She had put mascara, a little eye shadow and eyeliner, as well as some lipstick. She claimed that I had natural beauty. She had curled my hair slightly so it hung in little waves to my waist.

Alice wore a dark purple dress it was floor length as well it also was a v-neck, but hers had no back and her sleeves swooped out, it hugged her torso and swooped out at her hips as well. She also wore a bit of make up. She wore silver stiletto high heels. Alice had her usual spiky hair but with a purple like bow on one side.

Rosalie wore a black dress that had no back and the neck line went in between be breasts and to her belly button. It also was floor length, and had one inch straps and she wore silver stiletto high heels. She also wore a bit of make up. The front part of her hair was pulled over her head and went down her back elegantly with the rest of her hair. She liked to use her beauty as a weapon.

Esme wore a dark green dress, it was floor length it wasn't a v-neck or any thing, but it wasn't a turtle neck or any thing, it didn't show any thing at all but it was still pretty. It only slightly hugged her torso and fanned out widely from her hips. Her sleeves came only to the middle of the tops of her arms and like the rest of us she wore silver stiletto high heels and a little make up. Her hair was curled a little like mine, but she had a few pins in her hair to keep it out of her face.

We all had hidden weapons in and under our out fits. Talk about deadly beauty.

"You ready to go?" Said Alice.

I sighed. "As ready as I will ever be." I muttered.

"Cheer up; this dance could finally change our lives for the better." Said Alice.

I put my hands on my hips. "Ok Alice what did you see?"

She put her finger over her lips, "I'm not telling."

I rolled my eyes. "You annoying little pixie." I muttered.

She glared at me and I decided to change the subject. "Why are we going To The Land Of Men Killers? I thought we – no scratch that I _know_ we are at war with them."

"Carlisle, the king of The Land Of The Men Killers, is kind and caring he wants the war to end, he never wanted the war in the first place." Alice told me.

I nodded, "I with Charlie was like that." I muttered.

"Don't we all." Muttered Rosalie.

I nodded we all wish that Charlie was kind and not evil, but it will never be true. No mater how hard any one wished we will be his tools, his weapons, and his puppets forever.

I just cause people pain that's all that I am pain, trouble destruction. I should be alone forever, but my friends won't let me, they don't believe that I am evil, but I know I am. Where ever I go pain, destruction, terrible things always follow, but not to me, to the people I care about, never me.

Edward's POV.

Carlisle had adopted me, Emmett, and Jasper, when we where little, our parents had died in a battle.

I'm 17 ¾, Emmett is 19, and Jasper is 18.

I can read minds and Jasper can control and feel your emotions, but no in a bad way.

I sighed in exasperation, my emerald green eyes hard, I walked into my fathers study. "Carlisle, why are we having a ball with The Land Of The Lady Killers, we're at war with them, they'll most likely they ambush us?!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "They won't we'll have metal detectors and such so that they can't bring weapons, I just want this war to end and Charlie has few followers even is his own kingdom."

"What about his daughter she is the best killer there is, besides maybe me, doesn't he have her completely under his thumb?" I replied calming down a little. For some strange reason this fact angered me.

Carlisle frowned, "Not completely, he keeps her mother, his mate, locked away, she only sees her maybe once a month if she's lucky, and that's why she does what she's told. He takes some one a girl cares about deeply and says he will kill them if they don't obey him, that's how he controls them. But Bella, Isabella is her full name she likes to be called Bella though, she along with her closest friends hate what they're doing, they want to brake free but they don't know how."

"How do you know this?" I asked, trying not to believe it, that was horrible to do that to play, he is a monster, and I will make him pay.

He sighed. "I have a friend that works for them." He said.

My eyes narrowed, "That man is a monster, to use people that way, to force them to be killers. I will destroy that man." I said fury in my voice.

Carlisle sighed. "Don't do any thing you'll regret son." Then he smirked, "Now go get ready for the ball, some thing tells me that to night every thing is going to change."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok Dad." I said and left the room.

No matter how may woman my step father, who I thought as my real father, he has never found his mate. He is 24, he needed some one to take the throne if he died during the war, plus he couldn't stand to have children orphaned, so he adopted us and started an orphanage that he runs himself.

I was orphaned when I was 6; Carlisle adopted me the same day, I was the first one he adopted so I'm next in line for the throne. Jasper was orphaned when he was 8, Carlisle again adopted him the same, and he was adopted after me. Emmett was orphaned when he was 10; again Carlisle adopted him the same day, he was the last one of us to be adopted.

Carlisle won't tell me how the war started no one will. It's so frustrating, some thing happened, some thing big but no one will tell me.

I went into my room to get ready for the ball. Some thing big will happen tonight, I just know it.

I just don't know what will happen and that's what I'm worried about. I'm worried that if some thing good happens some thing bad will follow in its foot steps, because that is what happens in my life no mater what I so to try to stop it.

That's why it's hard for me to make friends, bad things, terrible things, always follow in my path, I made friends with Jasper and Emmett before their parents died, now their parents are dead and it's my fault. Every one tries to tell me other whys but I know I'm right, I just cause pain. But only to the ones I care, about never to me.

**Sorry I haven't posted on my other chapter, I was writing this, I've been really sick, doing Christmas stuff and to top it all off, I have writers block, help would be welcomed.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, the next chapter will be better I promise!**


End file.
